gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - July 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - July 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps ''and Grumpcade. The clips were compiled together by ''Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his seventh Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * ProJared * Jirard The Completionist Games featured Game Grumps * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse * Super Mario Galaxy * Mario is Missing! * Bloodborne * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Game Grumps VS * Ribbit King Grumpcade * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time * Pokémon Art Academy * Metal Gear * Drawn to Life Clips Used * Arin’s To-Do List (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 11: Rainbow of Experience) ** Arin sings about sucking a dick. * Cowabung-Ugh! (Turtles In Time Part 3: Do It Better) ** Jared and Jirard get tripped up by some loose boards. * It’s In The Stars (Super Mario Galaxy Part 1: Serious Business) ** Arin points out some insulting constellations * What A Day it’s Been (Pokémon Art Academy Part 1: Taking Credit) ** Ross rants about recording failures. * Los Angel-Whatnow? (Mario Is Missing!) ** An NPC asks Arin about Los Angeles. * Sigh, Almost Red Spoons (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 13: SARS Stars) ** Arin and Dan make fun of SARS. * Sneaky Like A Snake (Metal Gear Part 8: The Unexpected) ** Jared’s attempts at using the radio to avoid death backfires. * Last Train To Hades (Bloodborne Part 65: Out of Control) ** Dan and Arin imagine that the way to Hell is very confusing. * What A Thrill (Metal Gear Part 9: Finale) ** Jared avoids pits with skill. For a while at least. * Pixel Peen (Metal Gear Part 9: Finale) ** Jared shows off unintentional censorship. * Didn’t See Nuthin’ (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 17: Together At Last) ** Arin tries to cover up his deaths. * I’m A Rocket Ship (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 17: Together At Last) ** Arin sings a song about being a rocket ship. * Push The Button (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 18: Shaving Sheep) ** Arin ignores clear warnings not to push the button. * Woouuueelllldddddyyeeehhh (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 18: Shaving Sheep) ** Arin and Danny explain sex as Merida from Brave. * Peepsi (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 19: Dropping Deuces) ** Arin imagines if Pepsi was pronounced Peepsi. * No Fair!! (Turtles In Time Part 4: Finale) ** Jared thinks Jirard cheated in combat. * Critical Critiques (Bloodborne Part 72: Dead Man Walking) ** Avi critiques the new Ninja Sex Party album. * Tater Thoughts (Bloodborne Part 72: Dead Man Walking) ** Danny loves dick taters. * Apocalypse Toad (Super Mario Galaxy Part 1: Serious Business) ** Toads go to drastic measures to prevent an alien invasion. * Creepy Fest 2015, Y’all! (Bloodborne Part 74: Showing the Goods) ** Danny lists off some bands from a creepy festival, and obsesses over Betty White Tit Fuck. * Zoso Sad (Bloodborne Part 75: So Uncool) ** Arin and Dan create a depressing Led Zeppelin song. * Practice Makes Perfect (Pokémon Art Academy Part 1: Taking Credit) ** Someone needs to work on their Pikachu art. * Great Work, Suzy! C: (Pokémon Art Academy Part 1: Taking Credit) ** Suzy steals credit for Ross’ work. * Don’t Do The Thing! (Bloodborne Part 76: Finale) ** Arin defeats the final boss. * The Really Real Ending (Bloodborne Part 76: Finale) ** Arin and Dan look up the alternate endings. * Just Beat It Again (Bloodborne Part 76: Finale) ** Arin can’t fight the final boss again without replaying the game. * Tails No (Sonic Adventure DX Part 1: Retroactive Outrage) ** Tails’ plane crashes. * It’s All In The Wrist (Super Mario Galaxy Part 5: Bee Yourself) ** Toad does an impressive spin. * Sonic Master Over Here (Sonic Adventure DX Part 2: Far Too Fast) ** Arin isn’t actually that good at Sonic. * This Is Fine This Is Good (Sonic Adventure DX Part 3: Cleaning House) ** Sonic bumps against the walls. * Boy, That Frog Flies (Ribbit King ReReMatch Part 2: Mad Hops) ** Danny’s frog goes for an eternity. * Gimme Dat Frog-In MMMM (Ribbit King ReReMatch Part 2: Mad Hops) ** Danny gets a lucky sink. * Art Critic Kermit (Pokémon Art Academy Part 7: Fur Court) ** Barry gets mouthy with Ross while imitating Kermit. * Hang In There, Billy (Sonic Adventure DX Part 8: Sank to the Bottom) ** Arin and Dan love mac and cheese. Also Billy has problems. * Whooooooo (Super Mario Galaxy Part 8: Trial and Error) ** Brian and Dan invent a Chinese Doctor “Hoo.” * Walking Around At The Speed Of Uhhhhh (Sonic Adventure DX Part 9: Change of Pace) ** Danny struggles to navigate the overworld. * Thank You Captain (Super Mario Galaxy Part 9: Wrong Number) ** Captain Toad burns Mario’s eyes with his headlamp. * Drawn To Death (Drawn to Life) ** Ross kills an enemy with a penis. * Darn. Too Slow. (Sonic Adventure DX Part 13: Death by Hedgehog) ** Sonic lets Amy get kidnapped despite being easily able to rescue her. * So Overzealous (Sonic Adventure DX Part 13: Death by Hedgehog) ** Dan takes Jesus’ name in vain in an overzealous fashion. * Words Words Words (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 12: Out of Control) ** Arin ignores Dan’s words. * Turn On The Stars (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 16: Getting Smart) ** Arin collects stars protected by lava, only to die by lava. * You See That Junk (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Part 19: Dropping Deuces) ** Danny calls a vagina a junk factory. * Pour Some Tea For Two (Super Mario Galaxy Part 4: Awkward and Dangerous) ** Dan belts out Blind Melon’s No Rain. * I’m Up Here Now (Sonic Adventure DX Part 1: Retroactive Outrage) ** Arin glitches all over the place. * Whoa Whoa Chill Oh God Why (Sonic Adventure DX Part 3: Cleaning House) ** Sonic goes all over the place. * Time For Pizza! (Turtles In Time Part 3: Do It Better) ** Ross shows Jirard a pornographic pizza video. The video ends with the “ProJirard The Finishist” Grumpcade intro. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes